Dreams Come True Varghul
by Varghul
Summary: Co-written with RatchetLover. We suck at summaries. Not sure if we will be finishing this...


Dreams Come True Chapter 1

The Oc's

Name; Varghul Dragonsoul

Age; 14 years

Gender; female

Looks; extremely pale skin with Black hair. She wears a tee shirt with a Night Fury blasting plasma and black sweat pants. She has a Night Fury amulet necklace the color of midnight blue.

Eye Color; Ice Blue

Siblings; Serin(eanna) Dragonsoul

Parent; Diannah (Mom) Michaels

History; Adopted with sister Serin after original parents were killed by a man and his army

Personality; Calm, Shy, Loner, Mysterious, Playful, Loyal, and Kind

Other; Dragon Hybrid

Name; Serin Dragonsoul

Age; 12 years

Gender; female

Looks; Light tan skin with black hair. Wears a blue and purple dress with light brown small coat.

Eye Color; Crimson

Siblings; Varghul Dragonsoul

Parent; Diannah Michaels

History; Adopted with sister Varghul after original parents were killed by a man and his army

Personality; Secretive, Shy, Loyal, Calm, Dangerous, kind, and a total badass

Other; Dragon Hybrid

Chapter 1;

~Varghul's POV~

The sun rose and I awoke from a light sleep. As I walked over to Serin's room, I noticed she wasn't there. Shrugging it off, thinking she went to school ahead of me, I ate breakfast and made my way to school. There, I said my goodbyes to my friends, Moon and Kaitlyn. I walked to all my classes and listened to my teachers and took notes. During lunch, I worked on my homework, read, and ate my salmon and fries. When school was out, I waited for my sister to come out of her school and when she didn't show, I shrugged and went to the bus. During the bus ride home I sat there thinking that she probably got held by one of her teachers for trying to kill a boy who flirted with her…..AGAIN. After I got off of the bus, I dropped off my school stuff at home and packed my suitcase. I noticed that Serin's Ratchet plushie was gone and I searched the house for it in a panic since she NEVER took it out of the house since it was limited edition and she can't wash it. Fearing she would blame me, I searched the house for it for the rest of the day and night. When she didn't come home, I freaked out and called the police to file a missing person's report.

The next day, I walked around Ramstein-Meisenbach, Germany, going in and out of stores and buying things I would need. I bought food items and crocs from Aldi and I bought summer clothes from Kik, hoping that Serin wouldn't be found so I can have a vacation (XD). Once I was done, I walked back to a little cottage my mother had rented out. I was already packed to leave and I would get on the plane first thing tomorrow morning. I sat at the edge of my bed and read Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night on my kindle. Soon, however, I fell asleep due to exhaustion from not sleeping three nights in a row. As I slept, my dreams started out peaceful and then I heard the roaring of engines and people talking loudly. My eyes snapped open and I panicked when I saw I was on a plane. I felt my amulet heat up under my shirt and I looked at my hands when they began to tingle. I noticed sharp scales begin to form and I realized that I was panicking too much. I began to take deep breaths to try and calm my nerves and slowly, my scales began to disappear. Once my nerves were calmed, I began to survey my surroundings. 'Okay, I'm on a plane, possibly thousands of feet in the air. The doors are locked and the plane is packed. Scratch that! No jumping out the window and flying!' I looked at the screen in front of me and noticed I was heading for Nevada! Why in the name of Dragons am I going to NEVADA! I'm supposed to be heading to Wyoming to go to mine and Serin's new foster home!

I heard a *beep!* come from my backpack and looked down at it, curiously (0_0) with a WTF face. "Since when did I get a Phone?" I asked myself. Slowly, I took it out and examined it. Then, I looked at the message. {Yo! Faceless! Come to JN right NOW or I will tear you limb from limb! :D -SD} Shaking, I typed at my sister, Serin a message back. {Why the Hell am I on a plane! Did you drug me! AGAIN!? Why do I need to go to JN? Is this another of your tricks? If so, Starclan help me, I will claw off your ears and feed them to the crows! Anyways, why weren't you home yesterday? Also, If possible, pick me up from the airport? If impossible, come anyways. Thanks! See ya in 2 hrs! –VD} A few minutes later, Serin replied and I checked the message. {IDK, No, I'm there, No, No, I made a wish to Primus and it came true, K, K, K -SD} I giggled slightly and face palmed. {What was the Wish? You know, you have to be careful what you wish for! –VD} I turned off my phone, not really wanting an answer. I fell asleep and awoke an hour later to a loud *DING!*. I then glared at the phone and yelled "SHUT IT!" I then proceeded to check the message. { ICANTREMEMBER!WHEREISTHESPACEBAR! Oh there it is sorry, can't remember I'm in class! –SD} I glared at the phone and turned it off again. I then fell asleep and slept for the next hour. I awoke as the plane began to descend.

As I walked out of the air port with my luggage, I waited for Serin to come. After an hour passed I grew impatient and saw her coming. When I saw she hadn't noticed me yet and was facing the wrong direction I pulled out the phone. {Right behind you squid brain! –VD} She slowly turned around and raced over to embraced each other and I planted a mock kiss on her forehead. She then preceded to punch me in the stomach. "Nice to see ya!" I said whilst gasping for air. "Nice to see ya too, Faceless!" Serin said, smirking.

 _ **AN-**_

 _ **Me- Hi! I'm co-writing this with RatchetLover! Go and check her side of the story it will answer any magical questions you may have. Anyways, we plan to actually finish this story. We will update at least once every few weeks.**_

 _ **RatchetLover- You can't put that pressure on me!**_

 _ **Me- Yes, I can! anyways, we don't own TFP. If we did, Ratchet would probably date RatchetLover... We only own our OCs.**_

 _ **Serin- DIE POTATOES!**_

 _ **Varghul- No One Is KILLING anyone and NO ONE is DYING!**_

 _ **Serin- Who Offlined and made you Prime?**_

 _ **Varghul- You will if you don't Shut up!**_

 _ **Me- Okay then.. While they try and exterminate each other... Well, We better go! Please R &R and have a nice day!**_

 _ **RatchetLover-what is wrong with you TWO STop IT AND SAY GB!**_

 _ **Me, Varghul, and Serin- Bye!**_


End file.
